


Passion of the bear

by JulesTheMayfly



Category: Curse of Strahd - Fandom, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulesTheMayfly/pseuds/JulesTheMayfly
Summary: In the depth of the night, Strahd hunts for his heart's desire.
Relationships: Strahd von Zarovich/Gadof Blinsky
Kudos: 2





	Passion of the bear

It was a dark and stormy night, because all nights were dark and stormy in Barovia. And who needed stars in the sky when you had those eyes? Those beautiful, dark eyes, sparkling with the light of creation.  
Ah, but he was getting ahead of himself. Strahd spun around, looking at his reflection in the mirror, admiring the view.  
Of course as a vampire he had no reflection, just a portrait that he had glued to the mirror. And by portrait he meant a hastily scribbled doodle.  
Still! Never mind, he had places to be and things to do, and could not wait for a single moment more! He slipped into something more comfortable- namely a shapeless mist- and slid under the doorframe and into the night.

Soon he pressed against the window of a small toyshop, looking into the warm light. Inside he saw a wide muscular back, one which Strahd’s fingers were oh so familiar with. He quickly slid to another window on the side. From here, he could see Blinsky’s thick, strong arms working away, the muscles twitching and dancing. On his forehead beads of sweat gathered from the exertion of his work. Strahd involuntarily licked his lips, pressing even closer to the glass, until he looked like a little pressed bat.  
Suddenly Blinksy turned around, his jester hat jingling seductively.

“OwO whats this?” he said, before seeing Strahd. His full lips curled into a knowing smile. “Stwahd! Cwome in! Cwome in! I’ve een waiting for you!”  
Strahd smiled, and within a moment disappeared and reappeared inside the room. He bowed deeply, producing a red rose in his hand.  
“A token of my appreciation, if you were to accept,” he said, looking up hopefully.  
“Ahw, you shwouldn't have!” He took the rose, taking a deep sniff, his nostrils flaring as it took in the deep, heady aroma of the flower. What Strahd would have given to be in its place, to come so close to that man, as to smell his musky scent, to feel the prickle of his beard…  
“Is it to your liking?” Strahd pulled himself out of the fantasy, his mind a swirl of emotion.  
“Yeth, it’s a nice flower. Piccolo will ljike it.”  
“I had hoped it would be yours. A way to remember a full year of our...arrangement.” He let out a shuddering breath, anticipation building inside of him with every word of the other man.  
“A gift! Yes, Blinsky has a gift for Stwahd too!” He leapt up from his seat and disappeared into the backroom of his shop. Strahd looked into the window, which still did not have his reflection, but the cold darkness of the night helped calm his mind, as he straightened his perfectly straight clothes, and swept away his hair. Ah, yes, he should undo some buttons on his shirt. Ah, he would never have the full, luscious chest hair of Blinsky, but one could only work with what one had. Perhaps it would add to his charm. What did the young ones call it? Being a twink?  
“Yes, yes, here it is.” Blinsky pranced back, holding a small box in his hand. “Go ahead, open it. And remember! Is no fun, is no Blinsky!” He said, wagging his finger with a glint in his eye.  
Strahd gingerly took the box, his hands shaking, his mind racing with the excitement. Perhaps it would be something daring, like some lingerie, or enticing like perfume. Or, hell forbid, maybe it was a ring? Oh, the possibilities, he could hardly contain himself. He lifted the top of the box and! And!  
It was a teddy bear, with two, tidy little vampire fangs poking out of its maw, in its clawed paw the torn of head of Vallakovics, recreated entirely from felt.  
No longer able to contain himself Strahd pulled Blinsky close, their lips entwining, tongues clashing like lake the waves of lake Zarovich against the shores. Strahd grabbed Blinskys shapely butt, tugging on the edges of his thong and whispered, “It fun, it Blinsky.”


End file.
